Traveling Solider
by twilight-FREAK-03
Summary: Edwards over in iraq fighting for his country this christmas. Or is he? Includes lemons in later chapters, please check out. suck a summarys.DISCLAMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS BESIDES THE CHILDREN WITH EXCAPTION OF RENESME
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys so this is my first fanfic so please read it and PLEASE REVIEW. well go on then and check it out. go on stop reading this. HAHA i bet your still reading **

**CHAPTER 1 - flash back and present.**

**Little bit of background……**

Its Christmas time again, time for family and just being with the ones you love and that love you. This year was not going to be the same as last year because this year my husband, Edward, was not going to be home. He was over seas this year and would not be coming home until some time in April. He had decided to join the Canadian armed forces when he was only 22. We met in high school when we were seniors and married not long after we graduated from college. My parents were not so sure about the wedding at first because they thought that we were still to young . But for goodness sakes, we were both 23. They pulled through in the end and ended up paying for half of the wedding while Edwards family paid for the other half. It was everything I ever dreamed of and much more. Edward even played me a song on his baby grand piano during the reception, which caused everyone to take out their cameras and take many pictures. After the wedding we had a nice eventful night at a nice secluded cabin. A hour and a half away by car. Edward got a call to go over seas a month after the wedding to which he went and would not be coming home until some time in January of the next year. After that tour he was home again for another little while. I found out I was pregnant with our now three year old daughter, Renesmee. I am now 27,as well as Edward. He was over the moon when he found out but that happiness quickly turned to sadness when he found out that he would not be here for the birth of our daughter. It turns out that he was home because Nessiee had decided to enter the world a month early. A month later Edward had to go back over for another year and had returned home to us in October of the next year. By this time Nessiee was two years old and would be turning three in a couple of weeks. We had a little get together with just a few close friends and family. From which they gave her much more then she needed. Edward had gotten another call saying that they needed him and it was an emergency to which he had to catch the Friday morning flight and this was a Wednesday. Renesmee was told that her daddy would be going away. Now you try telling a three year old who is a daddy's girl, that her daddy has to leave and wont be coming home until god knows when. Trust me, it was not easy because when it was time for Edward to leave and board his flight I had to literally pry a screaming Nessiee out of his arms.

**End of back ground… **

As I was finishing up a story for Nessiee before she went to sleep I noticed that once again like every night she had tears in her eyes.

"come here, baby girl." I said as I put the book on her night stand and picked her up and cradled her to my chest. As I did so she only cried harder while trying to say something. Once she calmed down I asked her what she said and she looked up at me while wiping her eyes and saying:

"mommy, I want daddy. Will daddy be home for Christmas?"

As she finished saying this I was trying to think of a way to answer. After a few minutes all I could think of was "I know you do, babe. I don't know if he will be home for Christmas but if he's not then he will be home soon, baby girl. I promise." I'm not quite if she was content with my answer or if sleep just took over. But she drifted off to sleep just minutes after. I quickly laid her down in her bed, and turned off her light before making my way down the stairs to turn off the lights and lock the door for the night.

Once in my room I quickly pulled on a pair of PJ's and climbed into bed. I was going to watch TV but changed my mind and snuggled into Edwards pillow in stead and drifted off to sleep.

**ok so thats chaper one. As i said before PLEASE REVIEW. thanks .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry i never updated in a while but i just got so many things going on with school and everything but i will be updating more often now i hope. Please dont get mad at me if it is a while before the next chaper because to tell you the truth i dont know when i can update, but I WILL. so dont leave me hanging. I would like to say a big thank you to who reviewed and favorited my story, its my first so it means alot to me. Well i guess i better shut up and let you read so on with the story. **

CHAPTER TWO!: Christmas eve.

It was around 7:30am when I woke up and took a quick shower before deciding to cook Nessiee her favourite breakfast, eggs. Around quarter after eight Nessiee finally woke up, coming down the stairs with only her night gown on and rubbing her eyes to try and get some of the sleep out of them.

"Good morning, baby." I said as I picked her up in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Good, morning mommy. Are those for me?" she asked pointing to the eggs I had put out on her Dora the explorer plate.

"Yup, they are for you. But we gotta hurry so we can get you in the tub and get you over to grandmas and grandpas, while mommy goes out with auntie Alice and auntie Rose to get some last minute shopping done. Okay?" I asked as I placed her in her booster seat and gave her, her plate of eggs before making my self a coffee.

"Okay mommy." she replied as she dug into the eggs.

After I had Renesmee bathed and ready to go I put on my coat and grabbed the gifts for everyone as well as our over night bag because we were staying at Esme and Carlisle's for the holiday. Alice insisted.

Once we were in the car Renesmee and fallen back to sleep. So, when we pulled up into the drive way I quickly took her out of her seat and brought her into the house to lay her down for a little while longer.

When I got inside I was met by five very awake and active kids.

"Hi, auntie Bella." they all screamed.

"Shhhh'. Nessiee's asleep guys." I said with a smile.

"Haha. Shhh, she's asleep EJ." little Sara said as I carried Renesmee into Edwards old room along with our bags. After I put her in the bed I went back down stairs to get the rest of the gifts and put them by the dresser for now. I headed for the kitchen to meet up with everyone while the kids went in the play room. As I walked trough the living room I heard a:

"Hey, cuzz." I look up to see Jacob my cousin, sitting on the couch with a bag of Doritos on his lap, watching foot ball with Emmett staring at him like he's an idiot.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? Its Bella remember?" I said getting very annoyed.

"Sure, sure." he said without caring. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Once there Esme greeted me with a big smile while getting something out of the fridge. As she turned around she put what ever was in the container in the microwave, and then came over and gave me a proper hug and a kiss on the cheek before asking were Renesmee was.

"She fell asleep on the way over so I brought her to Edwards old room to lie down." I said just as the microwave beeped tell Esme that the food was done.

"Oh, ok then love." she said before calling out to Emmett to tell him that his steak and potatoes were done.

After calling out to him at least 3 times she finally asked me to bring it in to him since I was on my way up stairs to see what Alice and Rose were doing and when they would be ready. As I entered the living room the fist thing I noticed was that Jacob was gone, so he must have gone to the bathroom or somewhere like that because god knows that Jacob never leaves this house during foot ball season, some nights he even stays over.

"Here Emmett." I said as I handed him the plate of food, and noticed that he was litterley bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Oh hey, squirt. Thanks." he said as he look the food from my hand and began to dig in.

"No problem. Why are you so jumpy?"

"Umm, what? Oh, nothing." he said with a little smirk on his face.

"Oh ok, then. Well, I'm going to see the girls now." I said as I was making my way out of the living room and up the stairs.

Once I was up the stairs I began looking for Rose and Alice. This house is so big. At first I looked in Alice's room and they were not there. So, I looked in Rose's room and found them in her adjoining bathroom.

"Hey guys." I said as I made my way in the room.

"HI BELLA, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE." Alice yelled at me when she saw me.

"Hi, Bella." Rose said while stopping to pick up her bright red lip stick to put it on.

"That's a nice colour on you Rose and that's a nice dress Alice." I said as I made my way over to the tub to sit on the edge of it.

"Thanks, and I like your dress to Bella." Alice said in her high little pixie voice.

"Where is little Nessiee?" Rose asked after putting her make-up away and turning around to look at us.

"She's in Edwards old room asleep. She fell asleep on the way over. I put her in there to continue her nap, so she don't be crabby the rest of the day."

"Of course she's asleep. She's lazy just like her father." Alice said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, she was tired on the way over and I really don't want to deal with a crabby Nessiee today. So, I just let her sleep, and in case you forgot my husband is over seas right now fighting for his country. So, he is not lazy!" I said as I pretended to look mad at her. But, That didn't last long. A smile quickly appeared on my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, ok. Whatever you say." she said while trying really hard to hold back her laugh. It didn't work to well because we all burst into laughter only seconds later.

"So, how are you doing any way girl?" Rose asked as we made our way out of the room, when we calmed down a bit.

"Well, I am ok I guess, you?"

"Good, don't worry he will be home soon. How about Nessiee? How is she taking it?"

"She's not good Rose. I don't know what to do. She cry's every night in my arms before she goes to sleep. She try's to be brave for me in the day time but I can see it in her eyes that she misses her daddy. She shouldn't have to be brave for me. I know she hurts. she missed him and so do I and I … well… I just don't know what to do… I miss him so much you guys. What do I do?" I asked as a few tears rolled down over my face. Alice embraced me in her arms, and I just cried

"Shhh. Its ok, he will be home soon and then you will be happy again. As for Nessiee just let her cry when she needs to. I promise this will be all over soon."

"Yeah and you know that we are all here for you when ever you need us." Rose said patting me on the shoulder. "Well maybe not Emmett and Jacob. But, the rest of us are." she said while laughing and Alice joined in.

"Thanks you guys and I am sorry for just melting like that on you." I said while laughing at what Rose said and wiping away the tears.

"You know that Emmett and Jacob are here for you to, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, can we go now or what?" Alice asked getting a little impatient.

"Yeah, I am ready. Just let me get my bag in Edwards room." I said as I turned around and began making my way back up the stairs.

"Ok. But hurry because I want to get there when they open. We will be in the kitchen if you need us." Alice yelled out from the opposite direction.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." I said laughing.

Once in Edwards old room I quickly made my way over to the end of the bed and grabbed my purse. Before I was out the door again I herd Nessiee begin to cry and then wake up yelling.

"MOMMY!" she screamed.

"Shh. Its ok baby. Mommy's here, your ok." I said as I tried to calm her down.

"Mommy. I had a bad dream, I was scareded." she said while cuddling into me.

"Your ok, do you want to tell me what it was about?" I asked.

"There was this big ol' monster and he was green and chasing me and almost got me." she said. I wiped away her tears.

"That's ok, baby. How about we get uncle Emmett to beat him up if he comes back?" I asked while tickling her.

"Okay, mommy." she said between laughs.

Once she was done laughing I asked her if she wanted to go back to sleep or go down stairs with everyone to which she replied that she wanted to go down stairs. Once down stairs she ran straight to Emmett and told him all about her story and how she wanted him to beat up the monster , to which he agreed. After her story she went and played with her cousins.

While she was telling her story I went into the kitchen and told Rose and Alice that I was ready. After a few more minutes I quickly gave Nessiee a kiss good-bye and watched as Rose and Alice said bye to there kids, we left. We took Alice's Porsche because Alice clamed that it had the most room and we would need it for all the shopping we would be doing. After she said that I thought to my self what could we be possibly buying because I only needed a few more things, but god knows that when you go shopping with Alice you NEVER come back with just a couple of small bags. So off we went to buy out the stores as I might put it.

6 hours later

WOW was I ever tired as we pulled back up in the drive way. I was in the back seat and on both sides of me were shopping bags from clothing to things for the kids for Christmas to everything in between. One thing I did get was a mini DVD player for Nessiee for Christmas because she loved to watch movies and it would be great for when we went on long road trips or some where like that. I also found a really pretty locket for Nessiee as well that could hold two pictures. For little Sara and Ej I bought them both the same movie so they don't fight over them and also a new Jacket and shoes., because Rose told me the other day that they needed it when I asked her what I could get them. For Adrian I bought him a new Scooby-doo game for his Wii along with a new blanket because Jasper told me that he wanted a new game for his Wii and they didn't get it for him. When I asked Alice what I could get the twins JJ and Sophie she just said that I could get jj some more toy soldiers because he loved what his uncle Edward was doing over seas and even said that when he got older he wanted to be just like him so I went and bought him a big bag full of them. For Sophie Alice told me that she loves to play dress up and put on make-up so I went out and got her a lot of them kid non toxic make-up and a few dress up items. For Emmett I got him a foot ball signed by none other then his Favourite player Brent Johnson which I found in the sports shop. For Esme I had gotten Alice to find me a old picture of when her, Rose and Edward were kids and I had it put on a nice blanket for her. For Alice and Rose I got them both a gift certificate each to there favourite shopping stores. For Carlisle I got him a year subscription to his favourite medical books. For Jasper I had gotten him a portable recorder so that he can record his guitar music.

Once we were out of the car I went inside to put my purse down and get Emmett and Jasper to help with the bags because god knows that we needed the help with them. After we had the bags in I went to see what Nessiee and the other little monkeys were up to. I found them in the play room, the girls playing with there dolly's and the boys with there G.I. Joes. When she noticed me she ran straight to me and gave me a big hug and kiss while the other kids went to find Alice and Rose. I could hear them all talking to there moms while Nessiee cuddled into me.

" did u have a good day with nana and all you cousins?" I asked holding her out on my arm a bit to look at her.

" yeah I did, we played and then we went to the store and nana got us all candies and then we watch T.V and jj and Sophie went to sleep but not me and Adrian and Sara we played Adrian's game and I win" she said while I made my way out of the room and into the living room were everyone else was.

" you did? Wow sounds like you had a fun day." I said while sitting down next to Emmett and Esme on the couch.

" yeah I did" she said while picking at my watch that Edward got me for my birthday last year.

" ok well how about you go play again now while mommy helps nanny make some supper" I said as I put her down

" ok bye mommy" she said as she ran off to the play room again and getting Sara to go with her.

I laughed as I watched her run as fast as she could down the hall before running into the room.

" hi" I said to Esme as I entered the kitchen

" oh hello dear " she said while drying off her hands to cut the chicken

" what can I help you with?"

" oh you don't have to help Bella dear that's ok" Esme said while beginning to cut the chicken

" but I want to , it will help take my mind off of things" I said as I went to the fridge to get a few carrots

" oh well ok then… can you cut up some carrots and peal some potatoes ? " she asked

" sure " I said as I began to do what she asked.

After we had everything all cut up and cooking Esme made some coffee and we both sat down to talk.

" how are you Bella?" she asked after a few minutes.

After I told her the same thing I told Alice and Rose she said the same thing about what to do with Nessiee and gave me a hug and held me close and told me how we all missed him and that he would be home safe and sound soon. I nodded because she was right.

Not long after supper was ready and when we were eating it I noticed that Nessiee was falling asleep in her food so I took her up to Edwards room and changed her into her P.J's and set her in bed. When I was walking out I herd her say " I love you mommy"

" I love you to baby girl." I said and then proceeded to make my way back down stairs to finish my supper and clean up. When I got down I noticed that EJ and Sophie were both gone and so was Rose and Jasper.

" the kiddos conked out on us like Nessiee " Emmett said before taking a sip of his water.

" oh ok, all tired out im guessing" I said while eating my carrot

" ok Adrian are you all done?" Alice asked before taking his plate

" yup" he said while wiping his face

" ok come on you have to get in the tub before bed."

" but mommy I want to watch tv" he said with a pout

" ok well you get your bath and then you can watch some tv" Alice stated

" ok" he said as he ran off to get his bath

" hey Jasper babe could you put JJ to bed?" Alice asked before running to catch up with Adrian .

" sure babe" Jasper said before picking up JJ and bringing him up to bed

After everyone was done supper me and Esme and Rose cleaned up before I headed up stairs to get a shower and get ready for bed. As I walked through the living room I seen Jasper pick up a asleep Adrian and carry him upstairs.

" well im going to get a shower and then go to bed I am kind of tired tonight " I said before making my way across the living room and into the hall

" ok good night dear" Esme and Carlisle said in unison

" yeah good night bells" Emmett said along with Alice and Rose

" good night , see you in the morning" I said before making my way up the stairs.

When I reached the top stairs jasper was just coming out of the room that Adrian was in and I quickly said good night to him before making my way in bed room to grab some clothes and get a shower.

When I got out of the shower I was making my way back to Edwards old room when I remembered that I had for gotten to wrap the rest of the gifts for everyone, so I did them up before crawling into bed with Nessiee for a much needed sleep because with 6 kids in the house including Nessiee they would be up bright and early to see what Santa brought them.

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE review , leave me some love. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys so here is chapter 3 part one. It might be kinda long but its worth it. so check it out and tell me what you think. **

it was around 6:00 when I heard knocking on our door followed by "Auntie Bella and Nessiee wake up." with a chorus of giggles followed soon after. As soon as Nessiee heard the knock on the door her eyes started to open, and then she started to realize that it was Christmas day so she was not long getting out of bed and coming around to my side to get me up with her. After a couple of minutes of pretending to sleep I got up and we both went down stairs with everyone. When we got down, of course, Emmett was the first to speak bye saying:

"And sleeping beauty is finally up." all I did was glare at him while taking a seat on the couch with Nessiee on my lap.

"Mommy, can we open them now?" little EJ asked Rose to which she replied by saying:

"In a few minutes, when mommy gets some coffee and her camera ok?"

"Ok mommy" EJ said

After everyone had there coffee and Rose got her camera, we began opening our presents. I watched as Nessiee opened hers before opening mine. Every time she would open one of her presents she would say thanks to who give It to her even Santa. After Nessiee and the rest of the kids had there gifts open us adults began to open ours. I got a few new out fits from Alice because she clamed that I needed some new clothes , a new digital camera from Rose, a new bed set from Esme, some baby sitting coupons from Emmett which he made him self, a new copy of withering heights along with the movie from Carlisle, and from Jasper I had received a beautiful framed picture of me and Edward and Nessiee walking along the beach with our backs to who ever took the picture. From the kids I got hugs and a few pictures. Everyone had loved what I had given them. Especially Little JJ and his toy Soldier's and Nessiee and her locket. As soon as she opened it she wanted me to put it on her.

After everything was cleaned up my cell phone started to ring. It was Charlie wishing me and Nessiee and Merry Christmas and was wondering what time we would be over. I told him around 10. At around 9 I began getting Nessiee and my self ready to go and see Charlie. When we were all ready I told Esme that we would be back around 12 or just a little after. When I was were pulling out of the drive way I asked Nessiee if she had a good Christmas and what she was going to do when we got back.

"I go play wit what poppy got me and then watch a movie with Sara." she replied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun. Maybe mommy can watch the movie to?" I asked as I came to a stop sign.

"yeah" she screamed.

"Ok, calm down. Look we are here now." I said as I pulled in the drive way and noticed that Jacobs car was there as well.

I turned off the car and grabbed the gifts I had for Charlie, Sue, and Jake before unbuckling Nessiee from her car seat and holding her hand as we walked up the steps to the door.

"Mommy, can I press the door bell?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure." I said as I lifted her up so she could press it.

A few seconds later Charlie came out and scooped up Nessiee while taking some of the gifts and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bells." he said before putting Nessiee down.

"Merry Christmas, dad." I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Once inside Nessiee ran straight to see Sue and Jake.

"Nessiee, come here please so I can get your boots and coat off." I said while taking off my own.

"Ok mommy" she said.

After we got our coats and that off I went in to the kitchen to greet Sue and Jake while Nessiee went with Charlie to the living room to get her present.

"Hello, Merry Christmas." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Bella. Merry Christmas to you to." Sue said while she finished unloading the dish washer.

"Merry Christmas, cuzz." Jake said while giving me a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Jake, and just because its Christmas, I'll let that one slide." I said as he let me go.

After a few more minutes of just talking we all went in the living room to see what Charlie and Nessiee were doing. When we got in we all sat around and opened up the gifts we had for each other. For Charlie I bought him some new fishing gear for the summer. For Jake a small set of weights and for Sue I had gotten her some new clothes thanks to Alice. From Charlie and Sue Nessiee got her own little stereo along with a few kids CD'S that she like. From Jake she got a new dolly and a fake doll stroller, playpen, and high chair to go with it. From Charlie and Sue I got some coupons for a child free weekend to a nice resort at a lodge for when Edward got back home, and from Jake I got a new purse and matching boots.

"So, are you guys going any were for dinner?" I asked Charlie and sue once every thing was cleaned up.

"oh, yeah we are. Me and Sue are going over to my buddy Sam's now in a bit." Charlie replied.

"How nice, and Jake your coming over Carlisle and Esme's with us right? " I asked looking at Jake.

"Yup, sure am." he said with a big goofy grin on his face. Like he knew something I didn't.

A little while later we said good-bye and headed back to the Cullen's with Jake in his car behind us. When we got in Nessiee went to find her cousins while me and Jake went in the living room. It was only 11:30 so dinner would not be ready for at least another couple of hours. Not long after we got in Emmett said that he had to run out and pick up something for Nessiee and me and that it was something that he forgot to give us this morning. A few minutes later Emmett just got up and left the house, after saying "Well, bye." All the kids came out and asked where uncle Emmett went and if he was coming back. After reassuring the kids that yes he would be back, and telling Nessiee that he went to get us something, I began to wonder what that thing was. All while I was wondering what it could be, Jacob was just over sat down in the chair with this stupid "I knows something you don't" look on his face. When I asked him what he was smiling about he simply said nothing and turned back to playing with the kids.

Half a hour later Emmett still was not back so I decided to go up stairs and see what Rose and Alice were up to. I found them in Alice's room and immediately regretted trying to find them because as soon as I walked in Alice almost attacked me to the ground claming that I needed a make-over. Why is beyond me but then again it is Alice and she had gotten Rose to do my hair for something to do. Once I was all done I went down stairs to see what Jake was doing. When I got down Nessiee , EJ, JJ, Sophie, and Sara all told me how pretty I was while Adrian was just busy playing his game.

"Hey Jake." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Bella." he said without even taking his eyes off the T.V.

When Rose and Alice came down they sat on the couch next to me and asked me what I had gotten from Charlie and Sue and when I told them they told me that it was nice and that we did need to get away for a night just me and Edward. After a little while of talking with Rose and Alice, Esme came in and told us that dinner was ready.

Once everyone was seated Emmett came in only minutes later and sat down with us. To my left was Nessiee. To my right were a place for Emmett, then EJ, Rose, and Sara. On the opposite side of the table next to Carlisle was Adrian, then Alice, JJ, Sophie and Jasper. On one foot of the table was Esme and on the other was Carlisle. I didn't see Emmett come in because my back was to the entry way that leads into the living room. I was just about to pick my fork back up after mashing and cutting Nessiee's food up for her when I noticed a state of shock came upon Alice's face. When I asked her what was wrong she screamed….

**oooooo cliffiee... so thats part 1. If you want part 2 up fast then PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING you PLEASE review. ill love you for ever.... thanks. **


	4. chapter 3 part 2

**ok so here is chaper 3 part 2. First of all i would just like to say im soooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time but shortly after i put chapter 3 part 1 up my computer had to go into the shop to get fixed and i not long got it back. PLEASE PLEASE dont hate me. So i think im going to shut up now and let you read this chapter. I will have another note like this at the end, so away you go.**

"EDWARD!" she yelled before i herd,

"I'm home" from behind me and when I turned around along with everyone else there in the door way stood Edward, my lover, my life dressed in his army clothes. Before I could get up and hug him and hold him in my arms again everyone else hugged him and welcomed him home. When Nessiee saw him she ran straight in his arms, crying. While everyone else was hugging him I just stood there in the middle of the dining room crying like a idiot until Edward said "Come here, love."

When he said that I ran straight into his arms with my legs wrapped around his body and kissed him with all that I had in me. I didn't care who was watching because my Edward was home.

"I missed you so much, Edward" I said in between kisses.

"I missed you to, love." he said.

"Edward, please don't leave us again." I said as I got down from him and stood up before kissing him again.

"I am home for good, I am done with the army now. They don't need me anymore" he said before he held me close to his chest and told me everything was ok now.

After a few minutes I turned around to see all our family with big smile's on there faces.

"Good Christmas present?" Emmett asked before we all sat down to finish eating and Edward got some for him self.

"YES, Emmett it is. Thank you." I said while hugging him.

"EWW Bells, your getting sappy on me now and you know I don't like it." he said while trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

"Oh sh- be good" I said as I took a sip of my water, and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Auntie that not nice, mommy says no hitting. Say you sorry" little Sara piped up when she seen that I hit Emmett.

"Your mommy's right, I'm sorry Emmett." I told Sara as I apologize to Emmett .

"That's ok" Emmett said while Edward sat down and pored a glass of water for himself.

Once everyone was seated we all began eating again and Edward was not long eating his. After Everyone was done eating Esme, Rose, Alice and I cleaned up while the men and kids went in the living room.

We were all quite for a little while until Alice piped up claming that she knew all along that Edward was coming home.

"Oh yeah, Alice. I'm sure, the look on your face was priceless." I said before we all started laughing.

"And the look on yours was not?" she questioned.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Whatever. I didn't even know I had a look on my face considering all the crying I was doing." I laughed.

"Well, you were just happy dear." Esme said while handing me another dish to dry.

"Yeah , you always cry when your happy." Rose said.

" I don't do I?" I questioned while looking at Rose

" yes you do, remember that time I went out and bought you that damn lamp you wanted for your living room? She said

" yeah"

" yeah and you cryed for about 10 minutes" she said

" oh yeah. Well I like that lamp"

" yeah and im glad you do because if you dident I would have taken it and beat you over the head with it, it cost that much"

" haha, thanks for it. You guys know I love you"

" yeah we know" Alice said

" now girlies are we done in here?" Esme asked before pulling out the plug from the sink

" yup we sure are, now lets go and see our men ," Rose said

" yeah and see if Bella starts crying again, haha" Alice said while laughing

" oh shut up Alice." I said before heading into the living room

Once in the living room I noticed that Edward and Nessiee was no were to be seen.

" were are Edward and Nessiee? " I asked Jake who was watching Sara and Ej build stuff with there blocks.

" they went up stairs, for a little time together I guess." he said

" oh ok, thanks" I said before turning around and going to see what they were doing

" no problem" I herd him say before I made my way up the stairs

As I was making my way up the stairs I couldn't help but smile to my self because Edward was home and we would be a family again. When I reached the top step I noticed that the door to Edwards old room was just open a crack and him and Nessiee were talking so I stood and listened.

" Daddy I missed you so much, and so did mommy" Nessiee said

" I know baby girl I know, but you know what ? " Edward said

" what?"

" I am not leaving you and mommy ever again." Edward said as he began to tickle Nessiee.

" o…..k….. Daddy" Nessiee said in between laughing.

I felt like it was ok to enter the room when Nessiee's laughter increased.

" hey you two what are you doing in here ?" I asked as I walked across the room to the bed were Nessiee and Edward were on the bed laughing.

" oh not much at all love" Edward said before wrapping his arms around my waist and hauling me on the bed with him and Nessiee.

" EDWARD" I said laughing

" ha ha ha " he laughed

" ha ha hi mommy" Nessiee said in between laughs

" hi baby girl, what are you doing?" I said asking Nessiee while cuddling into Edwards side

" nothing mommy, playing with daddy" she said with a big smile on her face

" oh yeah, are you having fun?" I asked

" yeah, lots . Im glad your home daddy" she said while giving Edward a hug.

" oh baby girl im glad im home to." Edward said while hugging Nessiee back.

" hey do mommy get any hugs?" I asked while looking at both Edward and Nessiee

" yeah" Nessiee screamed while climbing in between Edward and I

" haha, shh don't scream" I said while hugging Nessiee

" sorry mommy" she said

" that's ok"

While I was hugging my daughter, there was a knock on the door.

" come in" Edward yelled back

When he said that alice and rose poked there heads in.

" hey you three, what are you doing?" Rose asked

" nothing auntie" Nessiee said with a big smile on her face " I play and hug mommy and daddy"

" oh yeah, well do you want to come down stairs and decorate some cookies with everyone?" Alice asked

" OK, bye mommy, bye daddy, love you" she said wile hurrying off the bed and over to Alice and Rose.

" ha ha , we love you to baby " I said while laughing at how fast she got off the bed.

" we thought that we could give u guys some alone time for a little while." Alice said while Rose and Nessiee went down stairs.

" thanks Alice, tell everyone we will be down now in a little while." Edward said while pulling me closer to him

" ok , oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said while laughing

" ha ha very funny Alice, if u want to know mine and bella's s…"

" Ok bye" Alice said before running out of the room leaving me and Edwaard laughing so hard we were almost crying.

Once we were settled down a bit I turned to look into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes before saying

' I cant believe your home, baby it still feels like a dream', I said while running my hand trough his hair.

" well I am home, and baby I can guarantee you that this is not a dream because if it was then I wouldn't be doing this', he said before rolling us over so I was on my back and giving me the most passionate kiss he could.

' mmm , your right', I said against his lips, while my hands found there was in his hair once again while he was leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to my neck and shoulders, the back up again.

' aren't I always right?', he asked as he looked at my before giving me yet another kiss on the lips.

" yeah, yeah ok sure. Now come on lets got down stairs and see everyone' I said while trying to sit up.

" mmm, or we could just stay up here while I bring back my memory of this beautiful body of yours." he said as he layed me back on the bed and began kissing me again while trying to undo the first couple of buttons at the top of my blouse.

" oh yeah, that does sound like a good idea because lord knows I've lost my memory of your sexy body'' I said as I found my self withering away at his touch.

" so I take that as a yes then " he said just before there was a knock on the door.

" yes, who is it? Edward asked without moving from his spot above me.

" its me, Jasper. Can I come in for a minute? I have to get Nessiee an old shirt before they get the icing on their clothes." he said trough the door.

' ok, hold on I'll pass one out for her.'' Edward said while getting up to get one of his old shirts from his old dresser. Once he found one of his blue ones he went over to the door, opened it and quickly handed it to Jasper.

" here you go" he said while handing it to jasper.

" thanks ' Jasper said while taking the shirt and making his way back down stairs.

" Once he was down stairs, Edward shut the door and made his way back over to me.

" now where were we?' he asked while climbing back on the bed.

" I don't know about you, but I was abut to go down stairs and decorate cookies whit our daughter.' I said while laughing and getting up off the bed, or at least trying to. Before I could get off the bed fully Edward grabbed me back and started tickling me.

" Edward stop. Please " I said in between laughing.

'" ha ha nope ..no way… your mine now" he said while tickling me more and laughing.

**ok so there you have it. What do you think? I would just like to give a big thank you to everyone who did review you guys are the best. Like i said im sooooo sorry for not updating in awhile but i will update very soon now because i have my computer back. Oh yeah you guys dont hate me do ya? I would love to get just as many or more reviews for this chapter as the last. So PLEASE PLEASE review and i PROMISE this time that it will be updated faster maybe even tommorrow? Thanks alot guys. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**ok so since everyone told me to continue with my story i have thought about it and have decided that i will comtinue with it. Here is the 3rd part to chapter 3. I will not be updating after this for a little bit because i havent thought about what to do next let alone type it haha. If you have any thoughts on what i should do then please feel free to give me some ideas because right now im blank. So im just going to shut up now and let you read. Go on stop reading this now there will be more at the bottem. Get reading already.**

Some how I managed to escape his grasp on me and run down the hall to the top of the stairs without falling. Once I seen that he was still coming I ran down stairs for the kitchen where I assumed everyone else was.

" hey come back here ' Edward said chasing me and laughing.

" catch me first my little solider boy ' I said before stopping in the living room to wait for him

"Oh I will… ah ha I caught you' he said before holding me tight and giving me a kiss.

' ok now lets go and see what every else are up to " I said while taking his hand and walking into the kitchen to find everyone covered in icing.

' hi mommy, hi daddy , look" Nessiee said while holding up her hands to show us how messy she was.

" hi baby girl, wow your messy, are you having fun? Edward said while walking over to give Nessiee a kiss on the cheek.

" Daddy help?' Nessiee asked while pointing to her half eaten icing covered cookie.

" you want daddy to help?" he asked while getting up to wash his hands.

' YEAH" she screamed.

' ok ill help, what happened to your cookie?" he asked sitting down next to Adrian and Nessiee

' uncle Emmett eat it' she said looking serious

' hey you little monkey I did not" Emmett said while defending himself, ' tell daddy the truth" he said while laughing at how silly she was.

' ok I eat it" she said with a big smile on her face.

' haha , thank you for telling the truth' he said while looking at her and taking her up so she was on his lap.

" mommy help to' she said before looking at me with pleading eye's

" well.. I don't kn-'' I said before getting cut off from the looks on both Nessiee and Edwards face. I swear sometimes you would think that they were twins and not father and daughter from how identical there looks and actions are sometimes.

' oh ok' I said while going over to the sink to wash my hands.

Right when I turned around I just caught little Sara with a handful of blue icing going for E.J's hair.

' Sara, no" I said but not before she put it in his hair.

After that E.J took a handful of pink and slapped sara across the face with it, causing her to cry.

All the kids looked up from there cookies to see what was going on and what happened. Jake came in right on time to see jasper and Emmett trying to hold back Ej and Sara from each other. While me and Edward went to get wash cloth's to clean what we could out of E.J's hair and to fully wash sara's face. Jake being the dumb ass that he is took one look at everything and decided that there was not enough mess in the kitchen so he decided to call out ' FOOD FIGHT" before throwing a big chunk of green icing at Alice.

" Jacob black you moron. " alice yelled at him before getting hit in the face with more icing by both Edward and me.

' oh its on" she said before taking as much sprinkles as she could and dumping them on both mine and Edwards icing covered bodies.

" HECK YES" Emmett yelled before quickly regretting saying that because the minute he did, Everyone in the room threw what ever food item we could at him.

" hey Rose " Jasper said while tapping on her shoulder. Making her turn around.

She must have knew what was coming because when she turned around they both hit each other with a nice icing and sprinkle mix.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in to see what all the noise was about. He had been in his study ever since after dinner to try and catch up on his righting . As soon as he walked in a smile spread across his face along with the rest of us but our smile was not the same. The smile we had was a 'were going to drench you in icing ' smile and right on q Emmett yelled "GET HIM" to which we all gladly took a handful of what ever was left on the table and threw at him. Even the kids got in on it with the sprinkles. Just to play with the kids a little he ran from them and they all chased him all around the house. Threw the living room, kitchen and dining room while the rest of us stood in the kitchen laughing watching them go around in circles. Some were in in between the kitchen and the dining room the positions switched so now Carlisle was chasing the kids around the house , or at least until we herd a ear piercing screech come from one of the kids. We all rushed in to see Nessiee in Carlisle's arms crying as hard as she could.

" oh no what happened to nana's girl?" Esme asked worried

" she was running and tripped up " Carlisle said while trying to sooth Nessiee

" oh no, come here baby girl" Edward said before taking her and rocking her in his arms while singing to her to get her to calm down.

" I hurt daddy' she said In between cries.

' were do you hurt to baby girl?' I asked looking at her in Edwards arms.

' down there." she said while pointing to her ankle which was now starting to swell up

" ok well how about we give her a nice bath daddy to try and get the swelling down, then we can get poppy to look at it " I said to both Edward and Carlisle.

" sure sounds good to me but do you mind if I get a shower real quick so I don't have to be full of cookie when I lie down with my little girl?" Edward asked.

' sure," I said while taking her in my arms so he could go and get his shower.

' Bella after you give Nessiee her bath, bring her in to Edwards room so I can look at her ankle better." Carlisle said

' yup ok' I said

' Bella after Edward gets out of the shower and you give Nessiee her bath why don't you, Edward and Nessiee lie down for a nap, you seem tired. We will make sure the kids are quite." Rose said while looking at me.

' yeah I might, even if I don't have a nap it will be nice to lie down with my family" I said looking at Nessiee

" you know what, that sounds good to me, jazz how about we put the kids down for a nap once they have a bath and we can all watch a movie or something' Alice said while looking at Jasper and the rest of us.

" yeah that sounds good" he said while looking at her.

" what sounds good?" Jacob said while coming in licking the cookie off his fingers.

" we are all going to watch a movie once we get the kids bathed and put down for a nap" Rose said while looking at jakes fingers which were still sticky.

" YES MOVIE. What one?" jake said all exicted

" im not sure yet. Why don't you go and pick one out." Jasper said

" ok" jake said before he went over to the movie rack and started to name off movies.

" how about finding nemo? Or jump in? or oh I know how about up?"

" ha ha uncle jake that's our movies. " little sara said while all the kids were laughing. Well everyone except Nessiee.

" well look it is, your right sara" jake said before moving on over to the adult movies. Once there he started naming off adult movies.

" ok now that ive found the adult movies how about the unborn? Or the benchwarmers ? Or nope I know, how about bad news bears?" he said

" what is he going on with now?" Edward said in my ear chuckling.

" hes naming off movies to watch once the kids are down for a nap" I said while laughing.

" but I was thinking once we get Nessiee settled in we could take a nap or at least watch a movie together?" I said

" sure love, what ever you like. Now baby girl how is your ankle?" he asked Nessiee

" it hurt daddy" she said while reaching to get Edwards arms

' daddy cant take you up yet baby, he just got out of the shower, but he can once you have a bath, ok?" I said to Nessiee

" ok mommy" she said raping her arms around my neck and cuddling in again.

" ok well lets get you up and in the bath because im sure everyone else wants one" I said before turning to go upstairs.

' ill turn on the water for you while you get Nessiee undressed love' Edward said following me.

' ok thank you' I said while a smile.

" no problem, anything to help my two favorite girls' he said smiling back

Once upstairs Edward did as said he was going to and ran Nessiee a nice warm bath while I got her undressed. She was so full of icing and cookie that her clothes were so hard that when I took them off her they stayed the same way. After I had her hair washed and all traces of cookie and anything along with it I let her play for a few minutes before getting Edward to take her out so I could get my shower. After I had my shower I quickly hauled on a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt before going to find Nessiee and Edward.

I found them in Nessiee's room with Carlisle looking at her ankle.

' how is she?" I asked Carlisle while going over next to Edward.

" well its still pretty swolen so im going to put a ice pack on it for a little while and then come back to have another look at it." he said while reaching over to get a ice pack from his first aid kit.

" that's cold papa' Nessiee cried when the ice pack came in contact with her ankle.

' I know baby, but it will help you get better" he said while putting the garbage in the garbage can

" ok' she said while wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye.

' Nessiee baby would you like mommy to bring you up your crayons and colouring book from down stairs?' I asked while wraping me arm around Edwards waist.

" ok" she said while looking at what Carlisle was doing.

' would you like anything while im down stairs?" I asked Edward.

' umm… yeah can you bring me up a soda?" he asked while going over to sit next to Nessiee on the bed,

" yup, what kind?' I asked

' a coke please" he said while looking at me

' ok and Carlisle would you like anything?' I asked looking at him now

" oh no thank you bella dear im going down stairs myself now when im done with this little monkey' he said while making Nessiee laugh.

'oh ok , well ill be right back then" I said before heading for the door.

Once downstairs I went and grabbed Nessiee;s colouring book and crayons before going in the kitchen to get Edward his coke. When the kids saw that I had Nessiee's colouring book in hand they asked what I was doing. When I told them I was bringing it to her they asked if they could come up and colour with her to, to which I told them they could. When we arrived up the stairs the kids ran ahead of me straight into Nessiee's room.

" I thought you would like some company" I said as I handed Nessiee her colouring book and crayons while the kids joined her on the bed with there books and markers.

" thank you mommy" she said with a big smile.

I smiled back before handing Edward his coke.

' thank you' he said before hauling me on his lap. " how would you like to go and watch a movie? Or we can finish what we were doing earlier?" Edward said in my ear, but just low enough for me to hear and not the kids.

' mmm.. That sounds like a good idea. ' I said back .

' Nessiee mommy and daddy are going to go and watch a movie ok?" Edward said while standing up.

' ok daddy." she said while looking up at us for a fraction of a second before going back to colouring

" we will be in to check on you later" I said before kissing her head and then taking Edwards hand and leading him out of the room.

After going down stairs and seeing what movie everyone was watching and deciding not to join in we went up to Edwards old room and had a rather nice and eventful afternoon together, we went to check up on Nessiee and the kids only to find them all asleep. It was around supper time so while us girls went to make supper Edward and the guys went to wake up the kids. Nessiee;s ankle was doing good now but Carlisle still wanted to give her the pain meds if she needed to which he said that she should be better in the morning. Supper was great and we had even planned on a nice day out with the kids, fishing and sliding. After supper the kids went to bed and us adults talked and listened to Edward tell stories about all the things he has seen while over seas. I was sad when he told me how one of his buddies had got shot but he told me that everything was ok and that he was fine. A little after 12 we had all decided to go to bed knowing darn well that the kids would be up early in the morning again.

**ok so thats part 3. What did you think? like it? hate it? PLEASE let me know and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Sooo talk to you guys in a bit. loves ya and PLEASE hit that review button again. **


	6. Chapter 5

**ok guys so here is chapter 7. i am so so so sorry that i didnt update in such a long time but to be honest i forgot i even had this story. please please dont hate me and please still review it. i love reviews . oh and i PROMISE that i will update more oftin. thanks alot. ok now go read it . go on get going. **

" mommy , mommy" I herd next to me just as I felt a shaking of my arm. I woke up to see nessiee standing by the bed with a tear streaked face.

" what's the matter baby?" I asked sitting up.

" I had a bad dream " she said in between sobs

" aww come here baby girl it will be ok it was only a dream " I said lifting her up so she was now cuddled into me.

" I was scared mommy " she sobbed. Her crying must have woken up Edward because he asked what's going on.

" Nessiee had a bad dream, but I got her she's ok , so you can go back to sleep baby I know your tired." I said to Edward who was now fully awake and sitting up.

" no no that's ok ill do anything for my little girl, come here sweet heart." Edward said to nessiee while holding his arms out for her to crawl into.

" what time is it ?" he asked looking at me.

" umm… its only 3:30 " I said looking at the clock on the night stand

" ok" he said looking at me then to nessiee

" do you want to tell daddy what your dream was about?" Edward asked and nessiee nodded her head.

" there was this big man and he had a gun and daddy you were there and he shooted you and then you fall down and I try and wake you up but you wouldn't wake up and there was red stuff coming from your head. mommy you were there to and the big man did the same thing to you. I was scared so I ran but he caught me and hurted me and then I woke up " she said crying again into Edwards chest.

I was shocked as to what a horrible dream my poor little girl had. I looked over to Edward and he had the same look on his face. I was lost for words.

" its ok baby girl its ok" Edward shushed her while rocking her back and forth.

" me and mommy are not going to let anything like that happen I promise " Edward said while putting one of his arms around me

" it wont?" Nessie asked

" no it wont because you know why?" I asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear

" why?" she asked looking at me and wiping away her tears

" because daddy, and me and anyone else who wants to help will hurt them before they hurt anyone , especially you. " I said looking at Edward then back to Nessie

" and uncle Jake to?" she asked

" ha-ha yes and uncle Jake will help to, now what do you say we get you back to bed?" Edward chuckled before pulling the covers off of him.

" ok" she said before cuddling back into Edward

" be right back love" Edward said to me while getting up to bring Nessie back to bed.

" ok" I said cuddling back into the covers

It was no more then a few minutes before Edward come back to bed. I looked at the clock again to see that it was now 4.

" how was she?" I asked once he got back in bed

" good she was out like a light again as soon as I put her in the bed" he said said pulling me closer to him

" that's good" I said before placing a small kiss right above his heart

" I love you soooo much Bella." he said kissing the top of my head.

" I love you more Edward" I said looking up and him now to give him a kiss on the lips.

" I don't think you do" he said kissing me back

" oh no well how much do you love me?" I asked stairing into his beautiful green eyes.

" let me show you" he said turning us now so I was on my back.

" but what about nessiee Edward what if she wakes up again. Or if we wake someone else up" I said tilting my head so he could have better access to my neck.

" we will be quite and if nessiee wakes up then ill put her back to bed, ill just say that I have to use the bathroom first" he said in between kisses.

" oh ok " I whispered finding myself already withering more and more under every trace of his fingers and every kiss from his lips.

Nessiee never woke up again and Edward and I never fell back to sleep until 5:30 that morning. I was having one of the most comfortable sleeps I had in a while, lying across Edwards chest when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock to see that it was now 9:00 before looking back at my husband sleeping peacefully with one arm above his head. grabbing my red and black silk robe from off the near by chair I quickly went over to see who was at the door. I opened it up to see six kids all with big smiles on there faces.

" hi auntie, daddy told us told us to wake you up." Sara said happily.

" yeah and he said that if you don't get up then he's going to spray you with water." ej said right after Sara.

" oh no, well you tell your daddy that we will be down soon. I just have to wake up uncle Edward and get dressed." I told Sara and they all laughed.

" mommy can I wake daddy up?" nessiee asked.

" not today baby but maybe tomorrow ok?" I told her

" but why not?" she asked.

" umm…. " great what was I supposed to say now? You cant wake your daddy up today because he's lying in bed naked from the wonderful love making we did last night when you went back to sleep? No I don't think that would go over well.

" you cant wake daddy up today because he got a headache so mommy's going to wake him up ok?" I said bending down so I was at her level now.

" oh but ill be quite" she said looking sad

" how about you go tell nana that daddy will be awake soon and he needs some coffee and that mommy said you can help?" I said trying to change the subject.

" ok I help nanny wif toffee for daddy." she said happily

" ok here give me a kiss" I said leaning down for a kiss

After she gave me a kiss all the kids went and hurried down stairs. I made my way back into the room to try and wake up Edward. I went over and crawled back in on my side but turning over so I was facing him.

I give him a soft kiss on the lips before saying " Edward babe wake up"

A smile appeared on him face before he opened his eyes and kissed me back.

" mmmm good morning" he said while kissing me back,

" how was your sleep?" I asked cuddling into him

" really good and yours?" he asked covering us up with the covers.

" really good. " I said smiling

" is everyone else up?" he asked

" yes and the kids were sent up to wake us up and if we don't get up then Emmett will come up and spray us with water." I said tracing random shapes on his chest

He chuckled before saying " I don't know if I want to get up yet"

" mmm… well your going to have to because nessiee is helping your mom make coffee." I told him after giving him yet another kiss.

" oh my. I guess so. Cant keep my little girl waiting to long now can I ?" he said sitting up and bringing me along with him.

" nope you cant, so come on lets get dressed" I said getting out of the bed.

" ok " he said getting up

" can you pass me a pair of boxers in my bag please?" he asked looking at me

" yup, but I ..umm.. think you need to take care of problem first " I said chuckling

" umm.. Yeah.. Care to help with it?" he asked

" sorry not this morning my little solider boy " I said chuckling to my self. " here catch" I said throwing him his boxers.

" thanks. " he said before putting them on

" no problem" I said before putting on some bra

After we got dressed and made the bed up. Edward took my hand and we walked down stairs.

" daddy" nessiee yelled when she spotted us come around the corner.

" hey baby girl, good morning" he said picking her up and giving her a kiss.

" good morning daddy, I make you toffee. " she said smiling

" oh you did? Well thank you so much. Did you make mommy some?" he asked

" yup. Come on ill show you" she said wiggling to get down. When Edward put her down she took a hold of both his and mine hands in a attempt to get us to follow her.

Ok ok we are coming" I said laughing.

When we got in the kitchen Nessie led us straight to were the coffee was. After getting a cup each and nessiee and glass of orange juice we all went into the dinning room to see everyone else.

" hey hey look who's up" jasper said laughing.

" yeah about time" Rose said right after.

" damn ummm… I mean aww man" Emmett said while handing Carlisle 20 dollars.

" what?" I asked sitting down with Edward right next to me and lifting nessiee so she was now on my lap.

" Emmett here bet me that you guys wouldn't be down yet for another half hour and I said that you would be down in 10 minutes. And well you can guess who lost" Carlisle explained while laughing. We all started to laughing then even Emmett because he knows that any bet he makes with anyone he looses.

" uncle Edward when are we going fishing?" Adrian asked Edward who was sipping on his coffee.

" well I don't know when ever everyone is ready I guess" he said back,

" ok " he said before going back to eating his toast.

" hey were are Alice and Esme?" I asked after noticing that they were the only family members that were not here at the table.

" they had to run out and get some drinks and things like that for the day." Jake said with a mouth full of toast.

" oh ok. Well what time are we leaving?" I asked

" how about around 12?" Carlisle asked looking at everyone.

" sure" we all agreed

After Esme and Alice came back about half hour later then we all started getting ready. As Carlisle and Esme took care of the kids Emmett, jasper, Jake and Edward all went out and got the ski-doo's out and ready to go, while Rose, Alice and I packed the food and anything else that was needed to be packed for the day aside from the kids things.

**ok so that was chapter 7. what do you guys think? did you like it or hate it or what? please hit that review button and tell me. until next time. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**hey my beauties . here is another chapter , hope you enjoy :) **

...while Alice, Rose, Esme, and I got the kids off the ski-doo's and all in one place.

I was just undoing Nessie's coat when I heard

" ok kids the fishing holes are drilled, don't fall in because uncle Emmett here is to big to get you and grandpa is to old" Emmet exclaimed while laughing.

" fish mommy , fish" Nessie said , jumping up and down while tugging on my coat.

" yeah baby, go ask daddy to get you a fishing hook " I told her while taking out her chair and setting it next to the fishing hole.

Within half hour the kids where getting restless and sick of fishing so we just let them run around.

" hey look at this one" Jake yelled holding up a big 5lb trout.

that's a big one there Jake , I told him while trying to haul up one that was nibbling on the bate on my line.

" mommy , daddy , look" JJ yelled out to Alice and Jasper . We all being the family that we are , looked to see what JJ was doing and to our surprise , he was running around with only his shirt and jeans on .

" JJ , you put your clothes on right now or your going home" Jasper yelled .

JJ did as he was told and then went off to play with the other kids again. Another 45 minutes had passed until we heard a scream and one of the boys crying. Looking over we all seen that EJ had pushed JJ and he was on the snow with his foot in a nearby fishing hole.

Emmet and Alice both went over and helped the kids out. JJ's foot was in the fishing hole and his little boot had fallen off . Trying to keep both kids calmed down , Alice brought JJ over to Jasper to hold on to while she went back to try and fetch the boot out of the fishing hole .

" well its gone" Alice said a little disspointed .

" do you have any extra boots for him Alice?" Esme asked winding up her fishing hook for the day.

" no I didn't pack anymore. " Alice said taking her sons foot in her hand to try and warm it up.

" I brought Sara another pair just incase, they might fit him" Rose said while digging through her bag trying to find the boots.

" thanks Rose" Jasper said taking the boots and putting it on JJ

" Grandpa look , JJ has my boots on" Sara laughed

" mommy I sweepy " Nessie said climbing into my lap

" here baby you come with daddy and he will get your coat and helmet on . Then we can leave ok?" Edward said taking Nessie from my arms while I began packing up.

" its getting late , we better get going . " Carlisle said putting out the fire and helping pack things up.

Within half hour we where on our way back home. Nessie had fallen asleep in Edwards arms as he was driving . Everything was going good on the way home until Jake had passed us going pretty fast because he liked to fool around on the ice when he had his ski-doo out. I looked over and when I did , I noticed Jake was about to run into a piece of ice that was stuck up...

**ok guys so thats chapter 7 part 2. what did you think? i know it was a little rushed but i promise , you hit that review button and i will be sure to have a way better chapter next. also tell me what do you think will happen to Jake. alright well until next time. xo HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW. :)**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

**Alright guys , so here it is :) another chapter for you to read and enjoy XX I would like to say that i am really appreating the people who read and review/favorite my story as it means alot to me XX Also i would like to take this time now to say a big thank you to another author on here who goes by the name Breaking dawn for life. She has given me some great ideas and without her help this chapter wouldnt be here right now. Ok so now im going to stop babbling on and let you read :) **

Noticing the ice , he quickly turned his ski-doo as fast and sharp as he could to avoid the ice. Breathing a sigh of relief to see that he was ok , I sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Getting home, we where quick to get the kids in the house because the wind was starting to pick up , making it extremely cold out. Both Esme and Alice looked after the kids while everyone else brought in the things from the fishing trip.

" there all done" Emmet said collapsing in the near by chair in the living room.

" and you call me old?" Carlisle said laughing a little at Emmet

" your both weird," Edward said laughing as we made our way into the kitchen to see what everyone else was doing.

We walked in just on time to see everyone sat around the table , the kids with there hot chocolate and the adults with there coffee.

" want some coffee love?" Edward asked me as I went to sit down next to the rest of the family

" yes please" I said looking at him and playing with his hand.

" here you are my angel" Edward said placing the steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me before giving me a quick kiss.

" ewwwwww " all the kids said . A chorus of giggles followed.

We all laughed and for a hour or longer just enjoyed chatting and being together as a family. Carlisle and Emmet joined us before long and our evening consisted of just talking and laughing.

During our conversation , Edward spoke up directing his words to both Carlisle and Esme,

" mom , dad , would you guys mind watching nessie for a couple nights? I want to take Bella away for a couple nights " Edward said looking at me with a smile.

" sure we don't mind at all " Esme said moving closer to Carlisle.

" but what about Nessie? You know she will want to go with us " I said thinking about our daughter who was now in the playroom with all the other kids.

" she will be ok love, nothing a promise wont fix, and you know I keep my promises" Edward said rubbing his hand along my leg under the table. Damn him and his sexiness , he knows what he does to me,

" when are you leaving?" Alice asked , for no other reason im guessing then to pack my bag.

" tonight , before supper" Edward said drinking the last of his coffee

" ok , come on Rose , lets get going, Bella , stay here " Alice said , getting up and dragging Rose with her, leaving everyone else laughing.

" well love, what do you say we go and tell Nessie?" Edward asked getting up and picking both mine and his coffee cups and placing them in the sink.

" alright" I said getting up after him.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we left everyone else to talk. Smiling at me we continued our way down the hall until we reached the kids play room.

" here Sara , this is your dolly" Nessie said as we opened up the door further and walking in a little.

" Nessie , daddy and I need to talk to you for a few minutes , can you come here please" I said while untangling myself from Edwards grasp a little so I was only holding his hand.

" am I in twoble?" Nessie asked quietly through sad eyes.

" no no sweet heart not at all, we just need to talk to you about something for a few minutes and then you can come back and play again ok?" Edward said getting down in a crouched position so he was down a little more to her level.

" oh ok daddy" she said running into his arms so he could pick her up.

We left the kids play room , not knowing where we would have this little talk to . Edwards old room was off limits as Rose and Alice where in there packing my bag. I would have protested any other day but today I just left them be because I really didn't want to have to try and win a fight with Alice today.

Following Edward , we made our way up the stairs and into the room that all the kids where sleeping in. Closing the door behind me , Edward sat Nessie on the bed before sitting down himself. A few seconds later and I to joined them on the over sized bed.

" Nessie , mommy and I are going to go away for a couple of days ok?" Edward said getting straight to the point as he was never one to beat around the bush much.

" why?" she asked , her eyes already starting to form tears.

" Its just so we can have some mommy and daddy time together is all" I said picking her up and cuddling her close to me.

" Can I go to?" she asked looking at Edward with sad eyes.

" Not this time sweet heart . Its only for 2 or 3 sleeps. We wont be gone far and you can call us when ever you want to , with nanas help of course. " Edward said holding out his arms for Nessie.

" but daddy I don't want you to weeve. You said you where not going to weeve me no more. Please daddy don't weeve. " She said crying now.

" shhh , daddy isn't going back in the army sweetie , noo he wont do that to you anymore. " I said getting closer so we where all layed down on the bed and I was rubbing Nessie's back to try and calm her down.

" That's right . Daddy cant go missing anymore of his little princess because it makes daddy to sad when I leave. Im not going back there anymore Renesme, I promise" He said resting his chin on Nessie's head and looking at me with hope of the truth in his eyes.

" but I want to go too" she said , tears still flowing down her little face.

" I know sweet heart but you will have way more fun here with your cousins and everyone else then you would with us, you don't want to spend 3 days just listening to mommy and daddy talk about adult things do you?" I asked her while wiping away a few of her tears with my thumb.

" no" she said quietly through her tears.

" and hey ! When we get back , I promise you , we will do what ever you want and take you to where ever you want to go. But we can only do that if you let just mommy and I go this time , ok?" Edward said rubbing circles with his hand on her back.

" ok daddy , promise?" she said , getting up to look at both Edward and I and holding out her little pinky finger indicating she wanted a pinky swear.

" Promise" we both said in unison while wrapping our pinky fingers around hers.

After a few minutes of cuddling and reassuring Nessie that yes we would come back home in 3 days. She was ok with us leaving for a few nights as long as we called her every night before she went to bed. Agreeing that we would , we each got up , Nessie in Edwards arms while Edward and I held hands, we made our way back down stairs.

**Alright , there you have it :) so how was it ? did you like it? Also for those of you who are reading , i would like to say to keep a look out for the next chapter as it has a surprise in it that i hope you will enjoy :) alright well im off but oh one more thing HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON :) XD**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey everyoe , im sorry i keep breaking my promises to update sooner and i try i swear i do but i just get carried away with a novel im writing and tend to forget this story but dont worry im not done it so yeah ill let you read on and see you at the bottom. **

Giving nessie one last kiss , Edward and I got into the car and pulled out of the drive way. Waving and blowing kisses to nessie , Edward held my hand in the center console. Once out of view of the house , I laid my head back against the seat before looking over at Edward and asking where we where going.

" its just a surprise hun, but im sure you will like it " he said taking a quick look at me and smiling his ever so sexy smile.

" but you know I don't like surprises " I said trying to get him to tell me where in the world we where going.

" ah ah ah not going to work love. Just lay back and try to enjoy the ride. Ill wake you when we are there if you happen to fall asleep" he said rubbing circles with him thumb on my hand.

Knowing that arguing with him would get me no where , I did as I was told and relaxed and enjoyed the wonderful ride as Edward hummed my lullaby.

" Bella , babe , wake up. We are here. " I heard Edward say as I opened my eyes.

" where are we?" I asked still tired.

" sit up and take a look" Edward said before getting out and getting our bags from the back seat.

Sitting up , I seen that we where at a beautiful cabin . It was almost dark so I couldn't see to much but just seeing the cabin itself was a wonderful start to some time alone with my best friend and lover.

Getting out of the car , I took Edwards hand as we made our way up the couple steps to the front door. Putting down the bags , Edward unlocked the door and took a step to the side letting me go in first.

" Edward this is beautiful" I said walking in and looking around.

Walking in the porch part of the cabin , I noticed there was another door with yet another lock on it. Letting Edward unlock that one , I looked to my left to see a box stacked full with wood for the fireplace. Once the second door was unlocked Edward again moved to the side to let me walk in ahead of him.

Taking a step inside , the first thing I noticed was the beautiful fireplace that was to my left in the far corner. To my right on the far wall was a beautiful entertainment center with a tv and shelf's of movies. Just in front of that was a large section couch set , with a massive chair to the right.

" Edward this place is beautiful" I said amazed as I continued to take in my surroundings.

" glad you like it love, here let me show you around " he said while taking my hand and leading me to the right. It was then I noticed the kitchen area that was sectioned off in a different room similar to if it was in a house. The kitchen wasn't to big but it was just right so I was able to cook some supper for us. To the right of me was the garbage can with the cupboards on the far wall , complete with a sink for washing dishes in. Straight in front of me was a beautiful wooden table with four chairs sitting in front of a large open glass window. Looking to my left I noticed a fridge and a small stove for cooking on.

" this kitchen is beautiful"

"now that you have seen the kitchen and living room. Let me show you my favorite place " he said turning around and leading me down a really tiny hall area with a closed door to my left and a small , what looked to be a guest room to my right .

" what's in there?" I asked pointing to the closed door

" that's just the bathroom, nothing special. Just a toilet and a sink" he said leading me forward.

" and this is my favorite place " he said leading me into a beautiful large master bedroom.

Straight ahead I noticed there was a large king size bed with a small night stand on each side. To the left of the bed was a dresser . Walking in and turning around I noticed a small area with two chairs and a lamp. Perfect for reading.

" oh baby this place is absolutely beautiful. Who owns it?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed

" my parents , its an old cabin they don't use anymore since they built the bigger one down the lake." he said coming to stand between my legs and looking down at me.

Shivering slightly , Edward chuckled before taking my hand and saying

" come on love , ill put in the fire and we cuddle on the couch if you want"

" id like that" I said smiling and getting up to let him lead me out to the living room.

As Edward went out to get some wood , I took the opportunity to look around in the kitchen to see if we had anything to eat here . If not we would have to make a trip back into town. Looking around I noticed the fridge was full of food that I could cook with while we are here and so was the cupboards . Someone must have came up earlier today without me noticing.

Satisfied , I made my way back into the living room to sit down. Edward was bent down to light the fire and I took this as the perfect opportunity to check out my sexy god like husband's perfect ass.

" see something you like , love?" Edward said smiling , breaking me out of my thoughts.

All I could do was nod my head and try to control my thoughts.

" im cold baby , come warm me up pweese" I said shivering to make it look like I actually was cold.

" of course my angel" he said , getting up and coming over to join me on the couch,

Moving over , I let Edward lie down. Holding his arms out for me , I lied down with him cuddling into his warm chest. We lay there in silence for a few minutes just enjoying being with each other before I felt soft kisses being placed along my neck. Turning around in his arms , I stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes before leaning up for a kiss.

The kiss started off soft first but increased in passion only seconds later. Edward turned over on the couch so he was on his back and I was on his chest. Edwards tongue traced along my bottom lip asking for entrance , letting him , we fought for dominance but as always he won. Running my hands through his hair , his hands traced there way down my body to the hem of pants. Grinding against him softly I earned a soft moan before I broke away to trail kisses down his neck and collar bone and back up again. Coming up to the bottom of his ear I nibbled gently causing another moan to escape his mouth . Feeling him getting hard , I nibbled on his ear a little more before whispering into his ear " baby I want you to make love to me" . Smiling to myself I got off him and made my way into the bedroom with Edward hot on my heals.

Lying on the bed , Edward stood in the doorway for a minute just looking at me before saying

" baby , you don't know how long Ive wanted to hear that. What we did at my parents was good but not what I really wanted."

Smiling I motioned for him to come over to me with my index finger. Smiling , he slowly made his way over to me , crawling up on the bed to hover over me.

" my angel" he said before kissing me passionately.

Within minutes I found my hands in his hair and running up and down his back. Taking my leg Edward ran his left hand up my leg and stopped at the waist band of my jeans. Minutes went by and it wasn't long before I figured Edward had way to much clothes on. Taking the bottom of his shirt, I lifted it up him as he helped me in getting it fully off him. Edwards hands began to palm my breasts while he kissed and sucked on my neck, his touches so soft , gentle and loving. Moaning softly I ran my hands up and down his back as I knew he loved it when I did this and it helped in getting him harder. Lifting my shirt up off me , Edward was swift to remove my bra as well. Working his way down my now exposed chest , he took one of my breasts into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it softly while paying equal attention to the other .

Soft moans escaped me as I tugged on the waist band of his pants. Wanting them off him , I could feel him smile against me. Positioning himself between my legs he grinded against me to tease me. Feeling his very hard cock rub against me made me want him so badly , but being the tease he was , he continued to tease me.

" please , please baby I want you" I said in between moans.

Making his way down my body , he undid my pants and took both my pants and panties off in one swift movement. Getting up in a kneeling position , he undid his own, letting his hard cock spring free from the restricting fabric of his jeans and pushed both his jeans and boxers down so far before coming back to kiss me again. With my feet , I pulled down his pants and boxers the rest of the way off him as he made use in flicking them somewhere in the room along with the rest of our clothes.

Taking his hand , he traced my body , leaving a tingling feeling behind as he made his way down to my soaking wet core.

" Damn baby , your dripping wet for me" he whispered in my ear causing me to blush before pushing one finger in .

Moaning , I reached down between us to his rock hard cock . Gripping it tightly in my hand I earned a moan before I started to slowly stroke him.

" so hard " I said in between moans.

Taking two fingers he started to pump in and out of me slowly at first but increasing his pace as he went. Moans escaped me as I tried to continue to stroke him faster. Taking his fingers out of me , he took it and licked them before kissing me and positioning himself between my legs. Feeling his hard cock at my entrance drove me crazy as I tried to grind against him whimpering for loss of friction.

Sucking on my neck more , I ran my finger nails up and down his back as he entered me , earning moans from both of us. Letting me adjust to him , he slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into me. Arching into him , I needed to feel his chest against mine as he increased his pace . Rocking my hips against him, it drove him crazy and he increased his pace more.

" Bella , your so tight for me baby . So good" he said in between grunts,

" ohh baby , faster… harder" I moaned digging my nails into his back a little deeper and staring into his deep emerald green eyes.

Following my orders , he pumped harder and faster into me . Hitting my g-spot every time , but still being gentle and loving at the same time.

" Edward … ba.. Baby yes … " I moaned as moans and grunts escaped him.

Wanting to cum , I waited until I knew for sure he was ready.

" oh… bella… baby cum with me " he whispered in my ear.

Hearing him say that and having him fuck me harder and faster , was all it took for me to cum. Cumming all over him , I screamed out his name as he did mine . Feeling him fill me up inside felt so good and he continued to go in and out slowly as we both came down from out highs.

Collapsing on top of me lightly , we stayed that way until he reluctantly pulled out. Turning over so he was on my side, he pulled the covers down and we both crawled in. Cuddling up into his chest , I peppered kisses up and down his chest before leaning up for a kiss.

" I love you " I said smiling as I lay back down on his chest.

" I love you to my angel, more then you will ever know" he said kissing me on the head and pulling me closer to him.

Cuddling closely into him , I could feel his breathing even and I knew he was asleep.

" my world" I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep with his strong muscled arms wrapped tightly around me.

**Hey , its me twilight-FREAK-03 again , told you i would see you down here didn't i? lol. How was the chapter? like it? hate it? any feedback as long as its positive is great :) so HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON and have a great day. XX See you all again soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so this is going to be a short chapter and im sorry its not more but ive been busy with things lately and had to at least put this up because I felt bad for not updating. Anyway ill let you read and will tell you more at the bottom.**

Waking up the next morning, I felt like I was on top of the world. Being secluded in a cabin with my amazing husband and no one else around to bother us, felt amazing. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my family and our daughter but I just needed time with my man alone for right now.

Turning around in his arms, his light snoring was still heard throughout the room. Content to just watch him sleep, my stomach softly growled. Smiling to myself, I quietly made my way out of the bed, careful not to wake Edward as I made my way across the room to grab Edwards shirt from last night and slip it on before going out into the kitchen to start us some breakfast.

Looking in the fridge, I was quick to find some bacon, eggs, and a package of blueberries. After a few minutes of looking for the kitchen utensels, I finally found what I was looking for and started to make breakfast. Just as I was about done, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and soft lips brush against my neck.

" mm good morning beautiful"

" good morning to you to" I said turning around and kissing him.

Our kiss became heated quickly but like any man, the smell of fresh cooked breakfast was fast to draw his attention.

" breakfast looks and smells good baby" he said stealing a piece of bacon off one of the plates I had done for us.

" and taste even better" he said smiling.

" im glad to hear. Would you like to eat here or…" I asked with a smile playing on my face as I noticed that he didn't have anything on.

" hmm, id prefer breakfast in bed with my amazing, beautiful and very sexy wife" he said taking both our plates and kissing my lips before beginning his way back into the room.

" I missed your cooking baby" he said taking both our plates and putting them on the night stand before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

Our day was spent doing just that, holding each other, talking and not doing much of anything really but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

" what would you like to do this evening love?" he asked just as the sun was setting.

We finally got out of bed at around noon and took a walk down the trail near by that led to a small but nice pond. Edward later told me that Carlisle owned the lake aswell and that as a kid when he wanted to be alone he would go down there with his guitar and just get away with his music, sometimes writing a new song or finishing off an old one.

" umm, im not sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked as I cuddled into him closer on the couch.

" what do you say to a fire out in the pit outside? Its not suppose to be cold tonight and we have plenty of wood stocked and cut to last a good week or more if we truly needed it" he said looking down at me.

" sure that sounds nice" I said beginning to get up and taking him with me.

Laughing he said" someones eager". With everything ready, Edward went out and lit the fire and got it going as I gathered up an old blanket and a couple of beers for us both.

" babe!" I said as I took another sip of my 2nd beer, Edward on his 3rd,

" yeah?" he asked looking over at me, the reflection of the flames In his eyes.

" I love you!" I said getting up from my chair and moving to sit in his lap.

" I love you too Bella. More then words will ever say." he said kissing me passionately.

" you know, I wish that I could show you how much I love you but I don't know how " I said saddened.

Looking at me seriously, he took my face in his hands, making me look at him before saying " Bella, you show me in every thing you do. Weather it be by the simple things like being my best friend, or the more serious things like when we make love; you show me each and everyday and everyday I say thanks to god for sending me an angel because you latterly saved my life. Bella you're my world and without you, I wouldn't be here today. You saved me and made me the man I am today and I will forever be trying to make that up to you, I love you so fucking much Bella Marie Cullen" he said kissing me passionately and with such force that if It wasn't for the fact that I was holding onto him, we would have ended up on the ground.

**So here we are again, im sorry that its such a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I have had major writers block again and so I thought id do just a little piece on them at the cabin for now, and see how everyone responds to it. I do though have a few ideas in mind on where I might go with the story but im not sure yet so keep checking back to see what happens because you might just be surprised ;) . Anyway im off for now but do one last thing before you go and hit that review button. Thanks and see you all real soon. xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so here is a longer chapter, I'm not going to say much here so ill just let you read and as always Ill see you at the bottom.**

Our time at the cabin was quickly coming to an end and we would be leaving tomorrow morning to head back to Forks and to our home. As we lay in bed on our final night here, Edward held me close as if he was afraid id disappear and was seeming to be a little off.

" Edward, babe, are you alright?" I asked looking up at him and running my hand through his short hair.

" huh? What was that babe?" he asked slowly looking down at me.

" I said are you ok? You don't seem yourself tonight, what's wrong?" I asked, adjusting myself so I could see him better.

" oh umm nothing, just thinking" he said quietly.

" oh? Care to share?"

Sighing he sat up in bed and looked at me, adjusting the sheets around us so we wouldn't get cold before suddenly taking a interest in his hands.

Taking a hold of his hands, and holding them in mine, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall, he held onto me and started to tell me what was wrong.

" I'm afraid Bella, I'm afraid of loosing you and Nessiee. I know that I told you that I'm done with the war and that they no longer need me, but with all I've seen over there, hundreds of men and women wounded and killed, who's to say that they wont call me to go back? They have done it before. My commanding officer was retired and was called back to duty because there was no one else to call, who's to say that wont happen to me? " he said with tears in his eyes.

Tears threatened me as well as I listened to what he had to say but I knew that I had to be strong for my husband so I discreetly wiped them away and made him look at me and listen to what I had to say.

"Edward you're finished you're service, you're done. He was a commanding officer and that's not you. Nothing will ever take any of us away, no matter what baby we will forever be by your side. Its always and forever, remember?" I said wiping away a tear from his eyes.

" I remember" he said softly as he looked at me, hugging me as close as he could before telling me he loved me.

" I love you too baby" I said kissing him and not letting him go.

" how much?" he asked, a playful tone to his voice. He seemed to have been feeling a bit better.

" more then you will ever know." I said smiling

" oh yeah? Well do you know what?" he asked

" what?"

" I love you more then that and because its our last night here, I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me" he said kissing me passionately.

Kissing him back, he rolled us so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. stopping to breathe, he trailed kisses all along my neck to my ear, slightly biting it earning a low moan from me.

My hands roamed his back and under his shirt as he kissed me, with each light scratch to his back he grind into my core, making my panties even more wet.

Moving us so we where now both on our knees, his kisses became full of domince and I was willing to let him have his way with me.

" you're wearing to much clothes Mrs. Cullen" he growled into my ear and proceeded to take my shirt off me.

Letting him kiss in between my breasts and around my shoulders. My hands found there way into his hair as quiet moans escaped me. Grinding against him I earned growls and moans from him, his cock, hard and straining against his jeans.

" your so fucking hard baby, I love it when your hard for me like this" I whispered in his ear. His hands moving to take my bra off and touch my breasts.

Taking his shirt off him, I lightly scratched his back again as he sucked and licked my breasts, his tongue making them harder then I thought possible.

" mmm so perfect and beautiful" he said with a smile

Slowly undoing his jeans, I let my hand rub him through his boxers, growls of pleasure escaping him. Lowering his boxers, his hard cock sprang free and I stroked him lightly, rubbing my fingers over his head as his hands palmed my breasts and he kissed my neck.

Laying us back down, he kissed me as I lowered his jeans down his waist with my feet. Kicking his jeans off, he undid my pants and pulled them and my panties off in one swift movement. Giggling, he kissed me with force and eagerness.

" something funny Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, his voice filled with love and hunger.

" Someone's eager" I said kissing and biting his chest and shoulder.

" mmm, you feel that? You feel what you do to me?" he whispered as he grind into my soaking wet core.

Pinning my hands above my head with one hand, his other one trailed down my body, tracing every part and stopping at my legs. Teasing me, he rubbed inside my thigh but never touching where I wanted and needed.

" please, baby, touch me" I whispered as he touches became closer and closer but still never touching where I needed.

" patience baby" he whispered before kissing his way down my body, stopping at my pussy to look up at me. A smile played on his lips as his long fingers softly rubbed against my soaking wet pussy.

" so fucking wet and ready" he said to himself before going down on me. His tongue felt like heaven as he licked and sucked on me, sending waves of pleasure soaring throughout my body.

My free hand tangled in his hair and pushing him against my pussy for much needed friction. Licking and sucking me for a few more minutes, he came back up and whispered" and tastes better" before kissing me and whispering in my ear how much he loved me.

" baby, I don't have anymore condoms" he said, quietly as I stroked him more but harder this time.

" I don't care, I need you inside me right now baby, I want to feel your hard cock deep inside my tight little wet pussy" I said grinding against him for friction.

Lining himself up, he slowly slid into me, letting me adjust to his size before he started to slowly move. My hands scratched his back and kissed him as his hands palmed my breasts.

" your so fucking tight and wet for my Bella, I love you so much baby"

" I love you to Edward." I said kissing him, his pace increasing a little more.

Scratching his back, his pace increased and he pound into me harder and faster. Our breaths becoming rugged.

"unnnn, deeper Edward! Harder!" I moaned as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

My legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to have him deeper. Moans and grunts of pleasure escaped him.

"oh fuck" he grunted, my nails digging into his back.

" oh baby! Harder! Faster!" I said rocking my hips against him, this drove him crazy and I sucked on his shoulder as he increased his pace, the sounds of the bed squeaking and skin slapping against skin as moans and grunts escaped both of us.

" oh fuck Bella, I need to cum, baby, cum with me" he grunted, sweating as he fucked me as hard, deep and fast as he could.

" unnn, oh god!, fuck, I can feel it baby, I'm going to cum" I cried as he fucked me.

" oh yes, cum, baby, cum with me" he cried.

" oh baby! Fuck! Unnn… baby! I'm going… I'm going to …. Unnn… EDWARD!" I screamed, seeing nothing but stars as he continued to pound into me. He cried out my name as his hot cum filled me up. Slowing his pace, he relaxed against me as we struggled to catch our breaths.

" I love you" he whispered before moving to pull out.

" not yet! A little longer" I said stopping him.

Nodding, he rolled us over so he was on his back, laying me on his chest as his hands ran through my hair. Kissing his chest , I whispered I loved him before looking into his beautiful eyes and kissing his lips with all the passion I could.

Finally pulling out, he pulled the covers over us to keep us warm as he stroked up and down my arm and back stealing kisses here and there.

" I love you Isabella Marie Cullen" he whispered after a few minutes of slice.

" I love you too Edward Anthony Masson Cullen, always and forever baby" I said kissing him.

" my world, my angel" he said, sleep thick in his words.

" sleep baby, ill be here when you wake up. I love you" I said before closing my eyes and cuddling down better, the sound of his heart and soft breathing where the last sounds I heard before sleep over came me.

**Hmm, so they didn't use a condom this time or the last (forgot to mention that before) , what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Any ideas on what you think will be happening or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters? Hit that review button and let me know! Anyway better run but I would like to say that your ideas will be needed for the next chapter! Until then, see you all soon. xo**


End file.
